Super Smash Extras Present: Koopaling Babysitters
by AriZonia1
Summary: Bowser is having trouble controlling the Koopa Kids, so when all else fails he turns to the most unlikely of babysitters. Can these two Assistant Fighters subdue the rowdy Koopalings? Or will it be the other way around? Warnings: Slight violence


Super Smash Extras Present: Koopaling babysitters

Everyone in Smash Mansion was surprised when they found out that Master Hand allowed Bowser to let all of his kids stay in the manor for the new 'Smash Bros'. Some for the fact that nobody knew who was going to take care of them, others concerned on the plots they can come up with to cause trouble. Bowser Jr had to stay on the fourth floor with the Villager while the other Koopalings were on the fifth floor with the "extra fighters", like Chrom, Alph, Mr. Fit, etc.

Bowser always had his hands full back in the Mushroom Kingdom trying to look after the rascals, but at least there he had Kamek, Kammy Koopa, and most of his other underlings, but at the manor, that wasn't the case. So it was very common during the first couple weeks of the tournaments for the kids to run around like crazy and cause mayhem. Especially since Wendy has taken a liking to kidnapping all the princes, or any male that also happens to be blond, or the fact that Iggy and Lemmy always seem to be digging into things they shouldn't be.

When all this chaos first started, Bowser first looked to the "motherly" types, Palutena, Rosalina, Robbi, and, surprisingly, Samus. Unfortunately, they were either too busy, as the case is with the Goddess of Light, or was way too strict with them and only encouraged them more, Samus in particular but Rosalina was too. He then tried Captain Falcon, but poor Douglas only managed to get tied up and kidnapped by Wendy and wasn't seen for a week after.

When the Captain did finally return, he was quite traumatized, so much to the point that he wouldn't wake up the whole Mansion with his 'GOOD FALCON MORNING' for two weeks straight, just to avoid getting recaptured by the Koopa King's daughter, not that anyone else actually minded the not getting woken up at five in the morning.

At the usual 'Coffee Meeting' held on Tuesdays, Ganondorf took note of the troubled, tired, expression on Bowser's face. MetaKnight also saw how exhausted King Koopa is.

DeDeDe rests a hand on the other's shoulder, "Ya doin' ok at all? You look like you need a month long nap."

The koopa growls lowly, "My kids cause such a ruckus, and I can't keep track of all of them all of the time."

Ganondorf sets a hand on his chin, "Have you attempted babysitters?"

"Five different people, none have worked."

MetaKnight seems to have changed areas for his perch, as he is now much closer to Bowser, "Have you tried talking to the Seer Boy?"

"Seer Boy?"

Ganondorf clears his throat, "The blond with the huge red sword. I believe his name is 'Shulk'? Or was he Dunban? I'm not good with names. Especially those that aren't Gerudo or Hylian."

Bowser suddenly realizes who they're talking about, "Why would I talk to him!? He's barely an adult." The king of Koopas is still a little bitter about getting back-slashed off the platform when Shulk first arrived at the Mansion as the representative of Bionis.

The Dream Land king slams his fist into his palm, "I know why, that fluffy orange thing that came with him occasionally talks about how he misses his children." Everyone has taken note of DeDeDe's enthusiasm, "And tall, dark, and one-armed seems to be like a daddy to that red sworded kid. Maybe you can ask them."

Bowser taps a claw on his face, he hasn't spoken to any of the Bionis fighters really, but it wouldn't hurt to try. From what he's seen, these people have certain abilities that they use sometimes, he's noticed sometimes they glow with 'magic lights' when they feel a certain emotion. Dunban and Riki, as extra fighters, are also not bound to the 'no offensive powers outside regulated matches' rule, so they may be much more useful than the Smash fighters.

It didn't take long for the Koopa King to find them after dismissing himself from the other three fighters. Both just happened to be in the same place, Peach had been talking with Dunban about the scars on his right arm while she cuddles the small Nopon. Peach shows a slight bit of concern as Bowser saunters up to the group of three.

Dunban smiles as he moves a stray piece of hair out of his face, "Good day your highness. Is there something you require of me?"

Bowser nods as Peach sets down Riki and walks away after receiving a message from Lucina. He waits for her to be just out of hearing range before speaking.

"Some friends of mine mentioned you two can handle children?" He asks, unsure of how to approach this, his arms crossed.

Riki hops into the air and starts floating by use of his ear-wings, "Riki have twelve littlepon! One is little littlepon too! Riki very proud of himself."

Dunban chuckles slightly as he scratches his neck, "I can't say I'm a father, but I do have experience with children, having had to raise my little sister, and now being the 'adopted' father to Shulk."

Bowser smiles at the confirmation as he watches the Heropon land on the ground and start dancing in circles, "Can I ask that you two discipline the Koopalings? They're a huge handful. I can take care of Jr., but the seven that live on the fifth floor with you lot… I need assistance. As much as I hate to say."

Dunban rests a hand on his chin, "What would Riki and I be getting out of this? I don't go out of my way to be a babysitter."

"I'll pay you. Whatever amount you want, since this isn't just for my sanity, but for the rest of the Mansion. I don't need Master Hand disciplining me for my kid's behaviors."

Riki hops up and down, "This sounds like job for Heropon! Heropon take care of BowBow littlepon!"

After the terms are set for this agreement, Dunban and Riki make their way to the fifth floor to see what they can do to discipline the Koopalings. When they arrive, it looks like a hurricane roared through the halls. The raven-haired Hom forces a smile as his eye twitches a little. He looks over and see Riki stretch out the 'fingers' of his ear-wings.

"Are you prepared Riki?" He asks as he watches the young Koopas start to surround them.

"Riki became Heropon ready!" The Nopon replies, a determined glint in his onyx black eyes.

Dunban grabs the hilt of his sword as Ludwig strolls up to him. If he's learned anything during this last couple weeks, don't trust these kids, they're very crafty.

"I see Dad decided to hire some new playmates." The eldest Koopaling says, tapping his wand on his hand.

"We are not here to play, you father has asked we discipline you." Dunban replies, an orange aura starting to form around his very being, "Now. This can either be done the easy way, the hard way, or the Homs way."

Lemmy and Iggy can be heard cackling in the background as Roy and Morton start cracking their knuckles. Ludwig is unwavering though even though the orange aura around the second oldest in the hall is getting more intense as the standoff continues.

Wendy starts coming in from the side slowly, "I'm curious to see what it means when you say 'Homs way', old man. Cause we can deal with the hard way just as easy as the easy way."

The war veteran finally reached his boiling point, "You do NOT, ever call me 'old man'. PEERLESS!" Dunban shouts as he draws his blade from its sheath.

The Koopa kids all gasp simultaneously as the room erupts in an orange aura burst. Before any of them are able to take into account what is going on Ludwig is thrown into Lemmy and Iggy. The three manage to stagger up as they see the Hom fighter stand straight and glare at them from his peripheral vision, his hair somewhat obscuring his face.

Riki is still having a stare off with Roy and Morton as they edge closer to him. His teeth showing as he prepares his biter to hit the rowdy kids.

"Come on now little bunny, we ain't gonna hurt you too much." Morton says as he reels back to punch.

This managed to throw the orange Nopon off the deep end as well, "Riki not bunny! Riki is Heropon! Now, now BEHAVE!" A purple aura surrounds both Riki and the Koopa kids just as soon as the words escaped the former's mouth.

Both Koopalings were throwing their punches when they suddenly fell to the paralysis of Riki's Ether Art. The Heropon then took to their sides and rolled into them after a swift kick from Dunban, effectively knocking them both over and onto Larry who couldn't squirm away in time.

The poor koopas didn't know what they were getting themselves into when they decided to mess with the heroes of Colony Nine and Frontier Village. They didn't stand any chance, with one being being a war veteran and the other being the father of twelve.

The names of Arts were being thrown around just as much as the Koopa Kids, between Dunban's rage filled Blossom Dances, Gale Slashes, and Electric Gutbusters, as well as Riki's Freezinates, Burninates, and Bitey-Biteys. It didn't take very long to have all the young koopas on the ground, begging for the Bionis fighters to stop.

Dunban slowly sheaths his katana under his cloak again as he starts to speak, "I hope you lot have learned your lesson. Because your father has left Riki and I in charge of watching you."

Riki nods in agreement as he 'cracks' the knuckles of his ear-wings, "Riki and DunDun take care of littlepon good."

Some time later, the Koopalings are all sitting around in Bowser Jr.'s room, licking their wounds.

"I'm tell you, it's not fair!" Wendy wails as she tries to get the soot off her jewelry, "Daddy shouldn't have been allowed to get such strong babysitters."

Jr. looks at his siblings and crosses his arms, "Sounds like all of us need to gang up on these two meanies."

Ludwig shakes his head as he continues to brush his frizzled hair, "We attempted that. Those two are way too strong for us. That's probably why they're not fighters and just assistants."

All the Koopalings sigh in unison before they hear a knock at the door. Bowser Jr. gets up and checks to see who it is. He screams when he sees Dunban standing at the door, his left arm behind his back. The other Koopa Kids cower behind Ludwig as the Hom invites himself in. Though, Larry is the first to point out that the katana is nowhere to be seen.

"What do you want?" Bowser Jr. asks sternly, "We don't want trouble! Papa hiring you is bad enough! We don't need you to come and watch us all the time."

The adult nods quietly in acknowledgement, "I was hopeful I would be able to come here and apologize for the rashness of my behaviour, mine and Riki's, since he too is at fault."

Wendy has a look on her face that spells out that she doesn't trust him, "You and the furball beat the hell out of us. Why would we accept your apology?"

"Maybe I can convince you I'm not such a bad man?" Dunban asks as he reveals what he was holding in his left hand, a very large, clear bag, "I bought you all candy. A bit of every kind I was able to get a hold of. Think of it as a peace offering."

All the Koopalings gawked at the bag of sweets. They watch the raven-haired man kneel slowly and place the bag on the floor, just to prove he's not just going to tease. He stands up just as slowly and steps away, towards the door again.

Lemmy is pushed out in front and walks to pick up the bag and opens it before taking out a sucker and placing it in his mouth. He jumps in the air cheerfully and takes the bag back to the others, showing that it is candy, the sweetest ever.

All the Koopa Kids then start rummaging through, looking for their favorites. They all thank Dunban at the same time before he smiles and walks away. All of them have gained the Hom's trust, and they know not to break it if it means candy.


End file.
